five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/26 August 2015
12:32 Damn internet.. 12:37 heeeeeyyyyyy 12:37 Hi! 12:37 I'm on the ALO part of the series now 12:37 Nice! 12:37 anime marathons are legit 12:38 eyyyyyy 12:38 Hi! 12:38 yo 12:38 Ikr? 12:40 what 12:40 gg vinny alo 12:40 X3 12:40 *totally not procrastinating and not having watched the series yet pfffft" 12:42 wat 12:42 legit 12:42 Wow. 12:44 legiiiiit 12:44 k 12:46 vinny look what i did on sony vegas: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rTj8LTchOeM&feature=youtu.be 01:45 HAHA 01:45 HAHAHAHAHAHAHA 01:45 HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA 01:46 https://youtu.be/k_6afv7ZP2U 01:46 Perhaps. 01:47 k 01:48 kk 01:49 but 01:51 yee 01:55 k 01:56 i am a traitor, a sell out to hthe enemy 01:56 nu 02:18 south ferry 02:19 yes 02:19 I saw your thing. 02:19 did i do good 02:19 Seems you're learning some effects. 02:19 ye 02:19 But of course, you still need more improvement. 02:19 For example, 02:19 How to make it look like, 02:20 the character falling down, 02:20 and the screen turning sideways, 02:20 like, in mine. 02:20 So, where still in intermediate class. 02:20 Select a topic.. 02:20 i got the head to stop moving, ferry 02:20 Cloning Mario.... 02:20 Flashight... 02:20 i did flashlight 02:20 Greenscreening (BASIC) 02:20 Nah, not really. 02:20 All, like, shiny and stuff. 02:20 I can show you a better effect, but if you like yours, 02:21 I won't sotp ya. 02:21 whats the better one, ferru? 02:21 Ah, yes, N. Fuzzy. 02:21 hello 02:21 >,> 02:21 A thing in Vegas. 02:21 The N meant "nice" 02:21 :( 02:21 shh 02:21 also 02:21 hi mom 02:21 sorry ferry 02:21 :) 02:21 hai weegee 02:21 its 3am here 02:21 im meant to be asleep 02:21 So, select what class you would like to do. 02:21 pfft 02:21 sleep 02:22 Cloning Mario, 02:22 Flashlight, 02:22 who needs it 02:22 Greenscreening (BASIC) 02:22 ahem: 02:22 How to make a fight with energy balls and teleporting will be learnt later. 02:22 Weegee. 02:22 flashlight plz 02:22 Open up Vegas, 02:22 Import your clip, 02:22 1 sec 02:22 tell me when thats done. 02:22 need to make one 02:23 bruh 02:23 wanna hear what happened to me earlier? 02:23 k 02:24 Sure. 02:24 my mum asked how did u get that black eye? i was like lack of sleep she said: it looks like someone punched you in the face i was like: yeah, sleep punched me in the face 02:25 A comical experience. 02:25 Emerald1052 was in the chatroom earlier. 02:25 I was a few minutes late. 02:25 she was... nice 02:25 ahh 02:25 suspicious 02:25 i see 02:25 Emerald1052 and Emyrald, 02:25 yesh 02:25 I now consider two different people. 02:25 me too 02:26 Like how Nightmare Fuzzy and N. Fuzzy are two different people. 02:26 i am forever N.Fuzzy now 02:26 I also consider Gaomon332 and Your friendly neighborhood Spy different. 02:26 ahh 02:26 in what ways 02:26 wait 02:26 emerald1052, a nice, innocent user, girlfriend of Kamikazewolf 02:26 emyrald, a conniving user, girlfriend of KamiOfWind 02:26 Gaomon332 = Quite a gullible man, feeling sorry for DF-Fan, small replies. 02:26 Fuzzy Pop and MakaKishinKiller 02:26 nw there is a difference 02:27 ferry 02:27 Your friendly neighborhood Spy = Quite an evil man, but a good friend. Does not feel sorry for DF-Fan, long replies. 02:27 Have I changed at all since I started the wiki 02:27 MakaKishinKiller = Quite a naive user, foolish, easily saddened. 02:27 i see 02:28 foolish indeed 02:28 N. Fuzzy = Evil sometimes, a use of swear words from time to time. 02:28 Nightmare Fuzzy = A horrible, evil scum. A traitor and a manipulator. 02:28 ahh i see 02:29 progress, weegee? 02:29 Now, let us begin. 02:29 New DLC available! 02:29 South Ferry: K cool guy cool gut 02:29 The Love Birds DLC (8.99) 02:29 N.Ferry: what a bitch 02:29 k sorry 02:30 V,V 02:30 that was harsh 02:30 the love birds 02:30 An Alternate Universe, created by Fuzzy. 02:30 start 02:30 Alright then. 02:30 WEEGEE 02:30 Select a story... 02:30 ferry is not a fatherly figure 02:30 Kamikazewolfs Story 02:30 An Alternate Universe, created by Fuzzy. 02:30 KamiofWinds Story LOCKED 02:31 Emyrald's Story LOCKED 02:31 An Alternate Universe, created by Fuzzy. can we just 02:31 fine 02:31 yay 02:31 Select a story... 02:31 ferry i darkened the video now what 02:31 Alternate Ferries Story 02:31 now 02:31 wrong wrong wrong wrong 02:31 delete what you did 02:32 undo undo 02:32 what effect did you use anyway 02:32 done 02:32 ok 02:32 go 2 02:32 colur curves 02:32 select 02:32 night 02:32 done 02:32 go to 02:32 erm 02:32 bump map 02:32 select the one that best fits you 02:32 done 02:32 class over 02:32 10/10 02:32 now 02:32 Alternate Ferries Story 02:32 Alternate BlueStaches Story 02:33 Alternate Ishi's Story 02:33 Alternate Wolf's Story 02:33 Alternate Fuzzies Story 02:33 alternate weegee? :D 02:34 ah him 02:34 hes in a different dlc 02:34 he never existed 02:34 alternative ferry 02:34 in this universe 02:34 alternate ferry 02:34 After a sip of milk, you open up Google Chrome, and enter the Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon. 02:34 You look at your tag, a mere rollback. 02:34 You look around, 02:35 You look at Fuzzy Pop and Kamikazewolf being romantic, as usual, DBB participating in First Contact, 02:35 An annoymus user, who goes by the name of, "Weegee", creating stub pages, 02:35 A typical day, wasn't it. 02:35 :( dont speak the truth ferry shhh 02:36 You enter the chatroom, and you talk to your good buddy, Demonic BB. 02:36 You admired him and his long writing, and his character Xavier, the best page on the Wikia, and his brilliant backstory. 02:36 You wish you could join him and Phil in the First Contact roleplay. 02:37 Fuzzy Pop and Wolf join in, and they be romantic, as usual. They began violating the rules however, but despite what they were doing being a huge offense, you didn't want to lose a friend by asking the head admin, DBB, to kick them. 02:37 OOO 02:37 >LEAVE THEM BE 02:37 >KICK THEM 02:37 >LEAVE THEM BE 02:38 But you just couldn't do it, you wanted to keep them as friends. 02:38 Ƹ̴Ӂ̴Ʒ This action will have consequences... <%2